


[Podfic] How To Tame A God

by bemusedlybespectacled (ardentintoxication), theorytale



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Needs a Hug, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/bemusedlybespectacled, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorytale/pseuds/theorytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is unstable. Tony is a genius. Together, they <s>fight crime</s> still don't like each other very much. There might be some benefit in alternative tactics.</p>
<p>Podficced for theorytale because I love this fic so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] How To Tame A God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theorytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorytale/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How to Tame a God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401094) by [theorytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorytale/pseuds/theorytale). 



**download here:** **[M4A](http://kiwi6.com/file/ayo8eor49g) ** [ **MP3** ](http://kiwi6.com/file/bl3d3q4pog)

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've tried to record this for... at least a year? Maybe more? I know I was trying to get it done last year around this time and failed because I had inferior recording equipment (fucking birdsong messing with my nice clean track), but I've finally done it! My first podfic! YAY!
> 
> Also, I apologize for my deplorable British accents. Plural.


End file.
